


Two Eras Merge

by vel4life



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vel4life/pseuds/vel4life
Summary: AU where Atem|Yami has his own body. Two newly adult men visit a local store TOGETHER, shocker really, and meet the two people who will change their lives forever. They'll meet and go on many crazy adventures together.
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! You can call me Vel or Ren. I'm transferring and redoing my stories from Wattpad. I hope you like them!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh or the characters!!

**Chapter 1:**

_Yugi's POV_

I am currently in the game shop that my Grandpa runs, helping put things away since his old age doesn't allow him to do that much anymore. Grandpa was at the front by the register, if anyone actually came in and bought something. I sighed while I put the last few packs up on the shelf then turned and bent down for the now empty cardboard box. Upon my return to the front with the box, the door chimed as someone entered the little shop. I wore my regular outfit that consisted of a black tank top, dark blur leather pants, studded black boots, a studded black belt, wrist cuffs, my famous black choker and finally to top it off the golden upside pyramid that hung like a necklace around my neck.

"Hey Yug'!!" My friend Joey was the one who entered, with a big bright smile on his face as he walked towards the front. He was wearing regular blue jeans, a light green shirt and his white sneakers for the day.

"Hey Joey, why are you here?" I asked curiously. 'I don't remember us planning anything', I question in my head.

"Just comin' to see my old pal since it's been awhile, do I really need a reason?" Joey chuckled and ruffled my hair a bit. I huffed but also had a smile on my face as he soon stopped. I set the empty box down by my feet and quickly fixed my hair while Joey laughed at my attempt to tame it.

"I was just wondering if we had plans that I forgot," I said with a shrug. We talked for a bit since no one seemed to be coming anytime soon and at some point we decided to talk about Duel Monsters. After a few minutes of us discussing the game, I heard the door chimed again and I looked up from the counter behind the register. My Grandpa was taking a break because of his aching back.

When I looked up I was met with the most confident crimson eyes that stared right back at my big amethyst ones. I noticed that his skin was deep tan and toned muscles, more than me but not massive thankfully. Upon further inspection, he had a similar hairstyle to mine. The differences being that he had less blonde bangs in his face while some blonde strands were going back into his star shaped spiky hair which had crimson tips instead of violet like mine was. He wore a black tank top with leather black pants and black buckled boots. His accessories were similar to mine as well, like the black choker and the wrist cuffs. He wore golden hoop earrings whereas I had no earrings on. The one thing that really struck me as weird was the necklace he wore, it was an upside down pyramid that hung around his neck with a thick rope and was very much like mine own that hung around my neck with a silver chain.

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that he was already in front of me and talking. "yone in there??", he asked as I took notice that he was talking. Oh right, customer, talk, now. "What? Sorry about that, what did you say?", I ask with a slight blush on my cheeks from embarrassment. He gave a small chuckle and I felt my cheeks heat up. "i was asking is you were alive in there, thankfully you responded". 

I noticed his eyes flickered down and they widen slightly before looking back at me. I tilted my head a bit to the side with silent curiosity. He smiled and gave me a soft? look, I think that's what you call 'soft'. 

"I see that we share many similar things. May I ask for your name, little one?", he asked. My blush returned with a vengeance and I subconsciously clutched the chain around my neck.

"Y-Yugi" I stuttered out while my hand tightened around the chain slightly. 'Ahh, that never happens, what the heck Yugi get a grip!!'

The tan man chuckled and held out a hand, "I'm Yami, nice to meet you Yugi."

After we shook hands I realized that Joey was still here and he was being way too quiet for a loudmouth (sorry Joey, it's kinda true). I glance over to my left where Joey should be and see that he's staring a bit behind this guy, Yami, I just admired. I moved my head slightly to look behind Yami and saw someone else was with him.

He also had tan skin and wore mostly leather as well. He was taller than Joey, his hair was brown and short with bangs. He had bright piercing blue eyes and had a piercing in his left ear that was silver. His clothing were similar to Yami's but his black shirt was long sleeved and he wore a long silver coat over it that had no sleeves. On the coat were a few studs of light blue, nearly white, on the shoulders and no buttons as it showed his chest in the tight shirt he wore. His pants were leather like Yami's and similar boots but they were and without the buckles. There were, however, buckles on either of his forearms that were wound tight and pointed up. He had a gray belt on that was holding something golden on his side but his jacket blocked most of it from view.

'Well...I can't blame him now, dude's hot'

I turn back to Yami after my brief curiosity and nudge Joey's arm with mine quickly as I give Yami a nervous smile. Hoping that I knocked him out of his trance, I continue to speak to the man in front of me.

"What can I do for you today?", I asked politely with a smile as I looked into his crimson eyes.

"Uh...the game Duel Monsters, do you have anything for it here?", he asks as he looks to the side a bit. I heard the guy behind him scoff a little but he didn't say anything. My eyes soften as I turn my gaze from the brown haired guy back to Yami.

"We do, it's actually my favorite game and I just restocked it", I tell him with a big smile and blush a bit as he turns back to me with a smile of his own. I walk out from behind the counter and motion for him to follow me. Seems the other two decided to stay there and wait. Walking down a small aisle a few feet away, I stop in front of the shelf I was at earlier and motion with a hand to it.

"This is it, we have booster packs, some standard decks, game mats, and even card sleeves. So feel free to take your time if you see something you like", I say turning towards him while smiling. He chuckled a bit at that last part and smirked.

"Well then, I might be here for quite awhile", he says. I noticed a playful glint in his eyes as he looked me up and down real quick. After I notice this, a bright blush covers my cheeks and I look to the side away from him. I hear him chuckling a bit and glance back at him from the corner of my eye. He has a hand over his mouth and one moving to his stomach while I notice a faint red on his cheeks. My face heats up some more at the sight of him laughing.

'Ahh, so cute'

"A-anyways, I'll let you pick. I'll be at the desk when you're done", I say as I quickly walk past him. His laughter dies down and I feel a tug at my wrist. It wasn't tight but it was enough to make me stop in my tracks.

"Will you... help me pick something?", he asks gently as I turn towards him. He drops his hand quickly from around my wrist and looks down a bit avoiding my gaze as his hands clutch at his pants slightly. "Sure", I smile. He looks back at me with a big smile and we walk to the shelf. We bend down a bit to look at the different packs and whatnot together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Seto talk for the first time? This'll be interesting. Oh! Let's not forget Yami and 'the incident', hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'thoughts'

Joey's POV

After Yugi and Yami left I couldn't stop staring at the man in front of me. He was just casually leaning against the counter now with his back to the register and I could see the side of his face. His eyes were closed gently and he had his arms crossed. During my little trance, he seemed to notice and opened his eyes staring straight at me from the corner of his eye. I gasped quietly and turned away quickly while my cheeks started to heat up.

'I get it he's hot but seriously, I'm straight'

After a few minutes of silence, I feel a nudge on my arm. Turning, I see his piercing blue eyes staring at me very closely.

"Do I know you?", I hear his curious but deep voice ask as I watch his lips move.

'Definitely.....not straight'

"Huh? No...i don't think so", I said quietly. He moved away from me and crossed his arms again. I let out a sigh and visibly relaxed from my tense posture. His eyes were still on me but i felt a lot better now that he was out of my personal space.

"What's your name mutt?", Oh, he did not just say that!?

"Mutt?! I'll have ya know that my name is Joey Wheeler", I practically shout at him and then proceed to seethe at him. He smirks at me as I struggle not to jump the counter and strangle him.

'Ya there's no way I could even be friends with this jerk'

"Kaiba", I hear a voice to my right along with footsteps as they approach us.

"What?", He snaps and turns in the direction of Yami's voice with cold piercing blue eyes.

"Play nice now", Yami snickers and I finally turn to him. I notice that Yugi isn't with him and tilt my head.

"Where's Yug'?", I ask as I look around a bit.

"Oh, he's...uh", I see Yami's cheeks turn a light reddish color as he moves his eyes to the floor.

"He's??", I emphasize with a raised eyebrow.

"He's cleaning up the aisle we were in", He states as his blush grows and he scratches his cheek.

"Oh? And you told me to play nice", Kaiba, as I now know him, says with a smirk on his face.

"What happened?" I ask with concern towards Yami.

"Well... I", He starts.

~Flashback Time~

Yami's POV

"So Yugi, what would you recommend?" I ask as I look to the shorter man squatting next to me.

"hmm, well I think a lot of it has to do with your deck and what you like. So, what kinda deck do you use?", he asks while staring at me with his big amethyst eyes and tilting his head.

"I favor Spellcasters mainly but my deck has a variety......hmmm, oh well there's got to be something with Dark Magician right?", I say/ask as I put my hand to my chin in thought. I looked back up at the shelf after asking and waited for his answer.

'If not Dark Magician then Dark Magician Girl, everyone loves her....for different reasons though'

"Dark Magician huh? We actually have a lot for him, and we even have mats for certain types of decks. I believe there's a few with him on it that you might like", he says as he stands up to locate the mats on the shelves. I follow suit and put my hands on my knees to rise. In doing so, I accidentally slam my head on the shelf and send several things falling down....or more like falling straight on us honestly. I grab my head from the hit and topple backwards, landing on my rear hard.

"Wha?!" I hear Yugi next to me exclaim in shock. My eyes open and I look next to me wide eyed as things seem to happen in slow motion. He was staring at the shelf and then closed his eyes as his arms rose up to his head. His legs bent and he went back to squatting while he protected his head from the falling mats, cards, sleeves and a few other items.

'Oh Ra'

I feel a sting on my cheek before I instinctively raise my arms to my face as well and close my eyes. A few things fell before it stopped completely and I finally felt the pain from the hit on my head. I slowly moved my arms down and opened my eyes. For a few seconds I couldn't see well as my eyes adjusted to the light again. I quickly looked to my left remembering that Yugi is smaller than me and probably got hurt from something heavy. I saw him still closing his eyes with his arms still above him but now he was on his knees, probably from the force of the fallen items. I get up, carefully, and slowly make my way to him trying my best not to destroy anything. Reaching out to him I place my hand on his arm gently to get his attention. He lowered his arms and his eyes fluttered open slowly as he looked in my direction.

"Are you ok?", I ask with concern as I examine his face and arms with my eyes for any signs of bruising or cuts. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"....a little, but not much. I'm fine, thank you" he responds softly, his eyes full of appreciation.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention an-and.... I'm really sorry Yugi, I'll clean it up" I say as I look down, my heart filled with guilt. I hear rustling and I look up a bit from behind my bangs to see Yugi has gotten up.

"It's ok, it was an accident. But...I can't expect you to clean it if you don't know where things go, silly", he says as he chuckles a bit. I feel my cheeks heat up a bit in shame and move my gaze back down to the floor with all the fallen items.

'Hopefully nothing broke, I can't believe I let this happen ahhhh I'm such an idiot'

"O-oh right, ya...", I stutter out as a response.

"I'll pick it up, could you wait at the front? I'll bring you some sleeves and mats that you can look at, that way you won't end up 'nearly killing us' again", he says and chuckles again. He bends down to start picking things up and I walk slowly and carefully out the aisle in shame.

~End Flashback~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading folks!! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment on what you thought!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters!!

Yami's POV

I told them the basics, leaving out the fact that I was a stuttering mess of course. Looking back up from the floor I see Kaiba smirking at me, 'jerk', and Joey looks concerned still. I hear someone clear their throat behind me which startled me a bit. After my 2 second freak out, I glance behind me and see Yugi holding some things as he looks at me with sympathetic and understanding eyes. He goes back behind the counter and I quietly walk back up to him on the other side. He places the items down where I can see them all individually.

"Well...I hope you like some of these cause I'm honestly not looking forward to another shelf nearly collapsing on me or you" He says with a chuckle and leans a bit on the counter while looking down at one of the mats.

"Ya...sorry about that, you ok?" I ask again, just to make sure he's alright. He looks at me with a smile and nods. I look at the three different game mats he brought out first, one has Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on it, the second one has a galaxy background with a different version of Dark Magician and the last one has three mini versions of Dark Magician with a medium blue plain background.

"So....you like any of the mats? Those are the only ones we have in stock at the moment that have Dark Magician on em" He says with a tilt of his head.

"Honestly, I like all three of them....which one do you like best out of all of them?" I ask looking down at the mats and then back at Yugi.

"Hmm, well if you're a big fan of Dark Magician I'd say the third one, the middle one is kinda normal so for me personal I wouldn't get it, and then the first one you looked at is a good one if you rely on cards that revolve around those two cards or if you play them a lot" He says while giving a lot of thought to each one as he looked at them.

"Ok...but personally, to you, which would you pick?" I ask him again with a smile. I hear a scoff behind me somewhere and then I hear what seems like a growl from my right.

'Ohh, guess Kaiba got on his nerves....like I said, he's a jerk'

"Joey, be nice" Yugi says to the blond haired boy standing a little bit away from him to his left, my right.

"But-" he, Joey, starts but gets cut off.

"But nothing, they are customers and you're not helping so either be quiet or go upstairs" Yugi says sternly with a small frown on his lips and a sad look in his eyes. Joey sighs but makes no attempt to leave.

"Oh? Does he not work here?" I ask curiously as I tilt my head to the left a bit and raise an eyebrow. Yugi turns back to me and chuckles with a smile.

'He's amazing' I think, mentally sighing in bliss at his smile.

Yugi's POV

"No, Joey's my friend" I reply to Yami's question. I look back down at the mats....hmm, I really think the one with the different Magician's is what I'd get and he did ask, so here it goes.

"Also...the mat with the three Dark Magicians is the one that I'd pick, just cause I have a lot of things with Dark Magician Girl already" I say, answering his earlier question. He gives me a quick nod and looks back down at the mat I mentioned.

"Well, I guess that settles it then. Do you have more than just one?" He looks back up at me curiously.

"We do, how many are you gonna get?"

"Just two in total" He replies with a small smirk. I see Joey in the corner of my eye still sending silent glares at the blue eyed male and shake my head a bit.

"Ok, I'll put the other two back and grab another mat for you real quick" I say and quickly grab the two mats and head back to the, now clean, aisle from earlier. I place the mats back in their respective places and grab another game mat with the three different Dark Magicians on it just like the one that's still up front. I walked back out and saw Yami had started talking to the other person with him. I should probably stop assuming people's genders, I'll end up getting it wrong some day. Sighing, I go back around the counter and look at Yami hoping he sees me. He stops his conversation and turns back to me and smiles. 'ok Yugi, stop ogling him and start treating him like a customer...ya right, he's a hot customer'

"Is there anything else I can get for you gentlemen?" I ask in a polite manner and smile. Yami lifts an eyebrow at me curiously, 'no doubt from the fact that your demeanor changed Yugi, stupid'

"uh...I think that's it, how much is it?" Yami asks and looks to the side a bit while he takes out his wallet.

"That'll be $32.20 in total" I say after putting in the order to the register.

He hands me $35 in cash and I give him back his change along with a receipt. He gives me a curious look as he puts the stuff up.

"Uh...do you work here everyday or certain days?" He asks with a smile. I blush a little at the question.

"Almost everyday now, my Grandpa owns the shop"

"Oh? Well then, I guess we'll be seeing each other around" He responded with a smile. He reached for the mats, and grabbed one before turning around. I quirked an eyebrow at him as he spoke.

"The other one is for you...if you want it that is" He said as he glanced back and winked before exiting with his friend. I just stood with a blush on my face and a forgotten reply on my tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see where Kaiba and Yami live, not very exciting sadly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discliamer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters!

Yami's POV

When me and Kaiba exited the shop, I finally let out a sigh as my cheeks heated up. I heard Kaiba chuckle at my embarrassment, 'jerk'. I scoffed at him and continued to walk down the sidewalk towards the limo parked further down from the shop.

"You're no better than me Kaiba.....at least I talked to him", I said when he walked next to me. He glared at me from the side with his cold eyes and scoffed. "Hey, I talked to the mutt", he responded.

"Oh really? What did y'all talk about then?", I asked with a smirk as we stood in front of the limo. He mumbled something under his breath and climbed inside the car. Sighing, I realized that that was all the info he would tell me. Our driver said nothing as we got in and start the journey back to our new place. The whole ride was quite as I thought about the new place we'd be staying at for now. Eight minutes passed by quickly as we pulled into the driveway that was pure white with a small garden in the center.

Third Person POV

The mansion was built with bricks, the color a faded brown and looked almost like a castle. Five windows were visible in the front with a big patio, black painted double doors, and several patio chairs. The garden in the center of the driveway had many different types of flowers and anyone could tell that they were very well taken care of. From the outside you would think there were 3 or 4 floors in total, maybe even more. The car stopped right in front of the sidewalk that lead to the front doors. Kaiba was the first to get out, his coat flowing behind him like royalty then Yami stepped out. Yami's movements were slow and calm which made him look collected and intimidating. They both emitted an air of confidence and royalty as they walked up to the double doors of the mansion. 

Kaiba got there first and pulled out his keys from a pocket in his jacket. While he unlocked the door, Yami had joined him as he waited. When the door was finally open Kaiba walked in, switched the light switch on and headed straight for the stairs across the door. Yami let out a sigh and closed the door behind him. He then made his way to his own room on the left side of the house on the second floor. He walked up the big stairs and to the left instead of the right where Kaiba headed and down the first hallway before taking a small right. In that hallway were 3 doors, one on the right and two on the left. He went to the first door that was located on the left side and peeked inside. It was his room though it looked more like a suite than an individual room in a house. He sighed and made his way around to see where everything was. The first area was a living room with soft beige carpet, a medium sized coffee table in front of a sleek black leather couch and a flat screen tv across from that on a black entertainment center. A window was across from the entrance and you could the greenery of the backyard with a big pool in the middle of it all. Some chairs were on the sides and a few picnic tables sat a bit further on the grass. Yami took it all in with a small smile, it was a beautiful sight and even he couldn't deny that. He turned back around and decided to leave the blinds open for the day. He turned towards the part that was partly seperated by a wall in the middle, leaving the sides open to show the king sized bed there. It was a four poster bed with silk crimson curtains hiding the bed from prying eyes, Yami tilted his head in question but decided that it was just Kaiba being Kaiba again. He opened a curtain and peaked inside, there were a few fluffy black pillows with red ones of different shades. The sheets were a dark red and it had a black comforter with light red designs on top. 'Interesting', he thought as he looked it over real quick. On his way back to the entrance he spotted another door on his right, he rolled his eyes at himself for not noticing it the first time. He walked over and was met with a walk-in closet that already held his clothes in it, ranging from his leather to his comfy winter clothes and well, he didn't really wear "summer" clothes cause he didn't like exposing his legs and at the back was a dresser. After making sure all his clothes were actually there, he roamed back out into the hallway where he decided to check the other rooms.

The one on the right was the bathroom which was as big as his room which he found unnecessary. The last one was a kinda like a private area, it also had a couch but this one was fluffy and a crimson color. At the opposite wall from the door was a desk with a computer on it and in the middle of the room was a black table with three silver chairs. The office chair was black leather with arm rests and wheels, the desk had a few drawers if he wished to use it. Yami sat in the chair and checked the drawers with childish curiosity. After his wondering around, he decided to take a shower and change clothes. 

\--Timeskip--

The small city of Domino,Japan was waking up as the sunlight started to dance across the ground and people rose from their beds. In Yami's room the blinds were left open, letting the rising sunlight sweep across the room and helping to stir him awake. He gave a groan as a sliver of light hit his face making him regret ever leaving the curtains on his bed open. "Nooo", he groaned as he rolled over trying to get away from the light. A knock was heard on his door but he ignored it, hoping they would go away. Sadly, they didn't instead they knocked again, "Excuse me, Mr. Sennen? I was sent to wake you up by Mr. Kaiba", they said as they stood outside the door. Yami slowly sat up, the blankets falling to his lap revealing his bare chest. He huffed and slide his legs off the bed as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up. He wore black sweatpants to bed even though he had more than enough blankets. He made his way to the door, not bothering to put on a shirt and opened it slightly. Behind the door stood a female with long curly brown hair tied up and wore plain blue jeans with a purple short sleeved shirt though she also wore an apron over her clothes. She had pale skin and dark brown eyes and unlike a lot of girls, she seemed to have no makeup on but what caught Yami's eye was the tray she was holding. It held what seemed to be oatmeal, some fruit and a drink. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question of how she had managed to knock with that in her hands. He shrugged it off as the girl started talking. "Oh, good morning! I was told to get you up and bring you breakfast so you aren't late", she said with a small smile. Another thing that surprised Yami was that she only glanced at his chest once and didn't blush. 'Guess there are some non-thirsty girls in the world", he thought. He gave a smile back, "thank you it looks delicious, did you make it?", he asked curiously as he took the tray. She gave a nod, "Yep, there are only a few people that actually work inside the mansion because Mr. Kaiba likes his privacy". 

Yami gave an understanding nod, "that he does and please, call me Yami". Her smile faded as she shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm not allowed to have a personal relationship with my boss or his co-workers". His eyes widened slightly but the next second he was glaring at the wall behind the girl, "I understand, may I ask for your name?". She smiled as she answered, "It's Rein, sir". "It was nice to meet you Rein", he said and then she was on her way back to her job. He sighed in slight annoyance as he wasn't a morning person but he couldn't really blame the girl for doing her job. He decided to eat his breakfast first and made his way to the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to make this chapter an age and birthday one to list all of them. Just don't get mad at me please as I'm trying to think about it realistically.

Same order of names in both

Ages:

Serenity/Shizuka (14)

Mokuba Kaiba (14)

Yugi Mutou (18)

Tristan/Honda (18)

Anzu/Téa (18)

Marik Ishtar (18)

Ryou Bakura (19)

Jou/Joey (19)

Duke/Otogi (19)

Yami Sennen (20)

Akefia/Yami Bakura (20)

Seto Kaiba (21)

Ishizu/Isis (22)

Birthdays:

Serenity/Shizuka - November 20

Mokuba Kaiba - July 7

Yugi Mutou - June 4

Tristan/Honda - April 19

Anzu/Téa - August 18

Marik Ishtar - December 23

Ryou Bakura - September 7

Jou/Joey - January 25

Duke/Otogi - February 28

Yami Sennen - June 14

Akefia/Yami Bakura - September 17

Seto Kaiba - October 25

Ishizu/Isis - April 5

The story is being place in March right now and I have to base it on the US school schedule and what not as that's what I know.

Updates of time or characters will be in notes from now on unless stated otherwise.


End file.
